The Inside
by totalbonesfan
Summary: Someone from the inside is trying to stop Dr. Temprance Brennan from revealing the truth will they succeed in their threat? Okay first ever FanFic but have read bunches love to hear what you thought.
1. The Beginning

It was one in the morning Dr. Temperance Brennan was sitting in her office typing the new chapter in her new book when she heard footsteps coming toward her office door. The footsteps stopped outside her office. Temperance was not scared but concerned as to who was outside her door at one in the morning. She moved to the door and in that instance the door opened revealing Special Agent Seeley Booth at the door.

"Hey Bones" greets Booth a little too awake for one in the morning he had apparently had a little of sleep even if it was not as much as he probably hoped for.

"What are you doing here Booth?" replies Temperance wondering obviously why he was there.

"Trying to get you out of here Bones you been here since like five this morning haven't you?" Booth asked concerned about Temperance's health.

"Yes, but I will be alright you should go home and let me get back to work", Temperance states trying to get rid of Booth.

"That is it you are leaving right now" Booth.

"That is not fair" Temperance.

"Don't argue Bones just come on" Booth says getting a little annoyed the fact that he hadn't had a lot of sleep finally becoming noticeable.

"Okay Booth but only because you will not stop bothering me" she replies now too tired to argue.

Temperance shuts down her computer and leaves the lab right before the bomb is set in her office ready to explode whenever a button is pushed little does she know that it is not always someone from the outside.


	2. The Note

okay i thought i'd give this another try this is the second chapter tell me what you think  
don't own bones by the way!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Temperance woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing on her nightstand she rolled over and picked it up recognizing the number as that of he partner Seeley Booth.

"Brennan" she answers her voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey Bones" comes Booth's wide awake voice over the phone.

"Hey Booth what do you need?" asked Brennan just starting to shake the sleep off.

"Well Bones as much as I like the idea of you actually sleeping we have a case" Booth replies sorry that he woke her up when he remembers how tired she had been the night before.

"That's okay Booth I was getting up anyway, by the way, what time is it?" she asks.

"It is 8:45 Bones" Booth.

"Ok so you want me to meet you at the Jeffersonian?" Brennan.

"No, you get ready and I will pick you up on the way, just be ready" Booth.

"Sure thing, see you in a few" Temperance replied as she was jumping in the shower and getting ready to go.

Fifteen minuets later Booth arrived at Temperance's he knocked on the door after one knock she came to the door and let him in as she finished gathering her things. As soon as Temperance gathered her things they left in the SUV.

"Do you have any details in the case" Brennan

"No not really only that the body was found in an alley downtown" Booth

"Why were you up at one, last night, I mean" Brennan asked cautiously.

"I just woke up and figured you were at the lab" Booth

"Why didn't you call" Brennan

"I figured you probably had it turned off because I heard you talking about it being out of battery earlier" Booth

"Oh, I forgot about that" Brennan was mad at herself for not remembering that but did not let it affect her appearance for they were arriving at the crime scene.

Ariving at the scene Booth flashed his badge and Brennan her idenification and both slid under the crime scene tape. Brennan slipped on her gloves and bent down to examine the remains.

"Male. Caucasian. Age approximately seventeen to twenty" Brennan said after looking at the skeleton and requesting that it be taken the the lab.

" Cause of death?" Booth.

" Multiple stap wounds to the chest" Brennan said with a frown at the severity.

After Brennan had finished Booth made the order to pack the body up and move it to the Jeffersonian. On the ride back they sat in silence both thinking about the victim wondering how someone could be so angry. Booth turned on the radio not being able to stand the silence anymore but Brennan turned it right back off.

" What did you do that for " Booth.

" I' ve got a headache " Brennan said rubbing her temples slightly.

" Oh, sorry " , Booth sorta muttered.

-meanwhile-

" Did you carry out my orders " ,said the female voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, just as you ordered " , said Sage Walker, a criminal hiding from the law covering up his identity by working at the Jeffersonian as a security gaurd..

" Good I want you to bring the control to my office " , said the woman.

" Will do " Sage.

" Good " , was all the woman said before disconnecting.

Sage was only doing this because he needed to escape from where he was. He was working for someone with enough power to get him under the radar long enough to get away. After getting away, Sage was planning on ratting his boss out because secretly he admired Dr. Brennan, and was only doing this deed for the money.

-meanwhile-

Brennan had fallen asleep on the way back to the Jeffersonian. Booth found this behavior strange but did not ask any questions nor did he comment on it. He then saw a envelope in her pocket, curious he carefully reached into her pocket and obtained the envelope. He opened it and read.

_Dr. Brennan,  
__When you find the answers, keep them hidden or I will personally dispose of you!!!!!\  
__Anonymous_

Rage welled up as Booth read it over and over. He was wondering what answers this person was talking about and was concerned for the well being of his partner. As Brennan started to stir Booth shoved the envelope back in her pocket. Momentarily dropping the subject.


	3. The Drive Back

here's a short chapter right before they start to examine the body i am takin this slow so plz don't try to throw things at me :(  
don't own Bones btw  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Brennan began to wake up, at first she was confused as to where she was but then realized she was still in Booth's SUV. She visibly relaxed upon this realization. Then she remembered the crime scene and the note. She was wondering who had sent the note and why. She was now wondering if it had something to do with the john doe now at the Jeffersonian.

Booth saw Brennan waking and was glad he had got the note back in her pocket before she woke up and discovered him snooping. Knowing he would hear the whole alpha-male protecting speech if she found out. He secretly vowed he would protect her without her notices too much. After this thought left Booth's mind, he noticed Brennan looking over so he decided to speak.  
" Hey look who's awake ," Booth said.

"How long was I out?" , Brennan said yawning.

"Only a few minutes." ,Booth stated.

"Okay how long until we get back to the lab?", Brennan asked.

"A few more minutes." , Booth said.

"Okay", Brennan said sastified by his answer.

They traveled in silence for the next few minutes and then pulled up at the Jeffersonian. Booth and Brennan both got out and walked into the lab.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
remember don't kill me plz! review as well plz! u don't hav to if u don't lyk wat u read


	4. The Examination

i know i know long time no update well i know you probably don't want excuses but i had a big project due last week and basketball tryouts this week so this is a little don't shoot plz!!!  
disclaimer: don't own bone no matter how much i wish i did  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan and Booth arrive at the Jeffersonian and notice that the body has gotten there already. They walk up to the platform and scan their cards getting them up on the platform. Brennan slides on gloves to start examining the body. The rest of the team had started working already. Zach walked onto the platform to assist Brennan in beginning her examination of the body. She examines the body finding no abnormalities that would hinder a examination and sent Zach to compare knife marks of the bones. As she sent Zach to compare the knife marks Angela walked in.

"I have a face." Angela said.

"Okay lets go check it out on the computer to see if we can get a identity." Booth said eager to get the investigation on the road. Just as Angela, Brennan, and Booth were walking into Angela's office Booth's phone rang. Angela and Brennan went on into Angela's office to wait for Booth.

"Booth." Booth called into his phone.

"Agent Booth you better keep an eye on Dr. Brennan if she reveals the identity of your body she will be DEATHLY sorry." The masked voice on the other side of the phone said.

"You better not do anything to my partner or I'll..." Booth said until he heard the dial tone signally the person had disconnected the phone.

Booth walked into Angela's office he looked like he had seen a ghost; although Brennan didn't notice Booth's facial expression, Angela did.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Angela asked Booth seeing the fear in his eyes.

"Yeah Ange who's the victim?" Booth asked.

"Dr. Albert Cromdell forensic pathologist for the city of New York." Angela said.

"Oh my gosh" Booth said.

"What's with the oh my gosh?" Angela asked.

"That was Cam's professor in college." Booth said  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
haha cliffie i am srry bout the shortness don't shoot and plz review and member first fanfic!


	5. The Reaction

okay i suck i know tht is wat everone thinks i can hear that much just life has been crazy lately wat can i say i think i am goin to balme writers block! another short chapter sorry for the wait for those who r following this story i goin to try to update more often promise!  
disclaimer: don't own bones  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The whole room was in silence as they let the information sink in. Booth was frozen. Brennan was as usal over analyzing the information and Angela was just in shock. Brennan was the first to break the silence.

"We need to inform Dr. Saroyan," Brennan said professionally.

As the words came out of Brennan's mouth Cam walked into the room. Booth looked at the floor and so did Angela. Brennan kept her head up not understanding why Angela and Booth were acting oddly.

"Inform me about what, Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked.

"The decedent," Brennan stated.

"What about him?", Cam asked.

"I think you were aquainted with the victim," Brennan said.

"Is that so?" Cam asked.

"Yes, Dr. Saroyan," Brennan replied.

"And who is the decendent?" Cam asked.

" Dr. Albert Cromdell," Brennan stated.

"Oh," Cam said as if she were expecting to hear this information.

"What's up Cam why aren't you that surprised?" Booth asked.

"He worked in the field, crap happens," Cam said.

"Oh," Booth said wondering why she was acting so peculiar.

Angela watched the scene play out finding Cam's behavior peculiar but figured nothing of it.

"I think this can be attributed to a little more than just field work," Brennan stated.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan," Cam replied.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
i told u it was short i am really majorly sorry but all i can do is apologize. plz r and r.


End file.
